No me llames fea
by Mininahermosa29
Summary: Akane se da cuenta que por mas que entrene no tiene la misma agilidad ni resistencia que Ranma el las artes Marciales pero bueno para eso existen otras armas ¿no?...one-shot


**hola ...esta vez les traigo una traduccion de la historia de job's Turkey "don't call me kawaikune", este fic me gusto mucho asi que quise compartirlo con ustedes **

**sin mas...**

**"no me llames fea"**

Otra mañana...El canto de los pájaros alegra mis sentidos mientras medito en el dojo.

No hay nada comparado a la concentración pura: La tensión de mente y músculo, la sensación del ki moviéndose a través de tu cuerpo, los poderes de la Tierra, carne y espíritu, volviéndose uno.

"¡WAAA!" Lanzo una patada a mi oponente invisible. Sentir esta clase de energía es una excelente manera de despertar en las mañanas. Antes solía dormir hasta tarde, pero ahora...Mientras más energía uso, más profundamente, y me emociono ante el poder que surge en mi interior.

"¡Hah!" El romper un bloque de concreto con la mano derecha me hace sonreír, satisfecha. Me seco la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Adoro las artes marciales.

Sin embargo...Hay algo que me molesta.

Mi prometido, Ranma...No importa cuánto entrene, ni qué haga, él siempre es más fuerte que yo.

No sé, quizá sea verdad eso de que los hombres son naturalmente más fuertes, pero aún así...Si tan sólo pudiera ganarle una vez-no ser "mejor que" él ni nada, sólo saber que puedo; que SOY realmente fuerte-Podría sentir la confianza que mi padre y el tío Genma dicen que carezco. Pero aunque lo hiciera, tendría que seguir entrenando, preparándome para...

"Te atrapé." Siento un golpecito en mi nuca.

"¡Ah!" Murmuro, y salto un poco. Por supuesto que es Ranma, molestándome otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? Espero que no me haya visto sonreír cuando rompí el bloque de concreto.

"¿Practicando tan temprano?" Ranma señala los restos del concreto y sonríe, ligeramente.

Grrr...Apuesto que piensa que él podría haberlo hecho polvo. Bueno, quizás sí, pero...

"No podía dormir. Además, es una mañana preciosa. Quería disfrutarla."

"Entonces deberías hacer algo más fácil, como salir a correr." Comenta Ranma casualmente. Quizás no haya querido insinuar nada con eso. Quizá. Aprieto los dientes, pasó por alto sus insultos. No seré la marimacho perdedora que él cree que soy...

"¿Quieres pelear?" Pregunta.

"¿Eh?" Esta es una verdadera sorpresa. "¿Y tú papá?"

"Está dormido. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero calentar antes de enseñarle a papá lo viejo que es!" Ranma sonríe, anticipando su victoria.

Su sonrisa es tan linda...Pero dios, ¡eso fue tan arrogante! Pero en fin, suspiro, y digo, "Está bien. Cuando digas." Tomo distancia.

Ranma hace el primer movimiento. Es predecible-una patada que esquivo fácilmente-pero sólo está comenzando. Contraataco con una patada giratoria, la cual esquiva con un innecesario giro. Bah, qué presumido es.

"Los truquitos como ese pueden hacerte caer, Ranma, deberías darte cuenta."

"¡Ja! ¿Llamas a eso truquito?" Sonríe mientras esquivo uno de sus golpes.

Esperaba que hiciera otra clase de movimiento cirquero sólo para molestarme, pero no lo hizo.

El dojo se queda en silencio por un momento, la mañana se ve interrumpida por los ruidos de nuestra respiración, movimientos, y por el canto de los pájaros.

Escucho pasos en la casa. Es Kasumi levantándose. Deben ser las siete en punto...Me pregunto que hará para desayu...

"¡Te estás volviendo descuidada, Akane!" El pie de Ranma roza mi hombro; esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido para golpearme. Sé que tiene razón; no debería distraerme tan fácilmente. ¡Pero no dejaré que tenga esa satisfacción!

"¿Quién es descuidada?" Pongo velocidad extra y sorpresa en la siguiente patada. Ranma apenas mueve los hombros, y se aleja. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Creo que vio la expresión molesta en mi rostro, porque lo siguiente que dice es:

"¿Debería pelear a tu nivel?"

Siento mi rostro enrojecer, y sé que Ranma puede verlo-él sonríe, lo cual incrementa mi irritación.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Si insistes." él continúa con una serie de patadas, giros, saltos, y puñetazos. Apenas puedo esquivarlos. Estoy un poco agitada para cuando termina. Trato de ocultar mi respiración, pero es demasiado evidente. él sabe que no tengo mucha resistencia.

Lo miro, y está sonriendo de esa manera tan desagradable...

"¡RanmaaaaaAAAAAAAAA!" Con desesperada furia y frustración, utilizo todos los ataques que puedo imaginar. Mis manos y pies se vuelven borrosos ante mis ojos, también Ranma. Añado más velocidad, más poder. Ranma lo compensa automáticamente. ¿Que nunca podré tomarlo por sorpresa?

De nuevo, mi respiración se vuelve agitada. Maldición, ¿por qué no puedo tener más resistencia? No importa cuánto entrene, no puedo superar cierto límite. Quizá debería...

"Sólo date por vencida, Akane."

"¡NO!" Grito a la mancha que se mueve frente a mí, moviendo mis brazos y piernas en el pesado aire, moviéndome sin lógica, sin un plan definido-esperando que uno de mis golpes lo toque. Sólo un pequeño golpe. Pero no funciona.

Ahora mi cuerpo está bañado en sudor, y Ranma esquiva mis ataques con demasiada facilidad. Quiero gritar, pero en lugar de eso aprieto los dientes. "¡Vamos, vamos!" Murmuro.

¡De pronto gano una nueva libertad de movimiento! De alguna manera, mi cuerpo ha perdido sus restricciones; mis brazos están libres para golpear como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y...

Mi camisa se abre.

"¡Waaa!" Salto para ocultar mi pecho.

Veo a Ranma. Está mirando hacia otro lado, más calmado que nunca. Dios...Tanto esfuerzo, ¡y no pude ni tocarlo! ¡Entreno tan duro para nada! ¡Y ahora me avergüenzo a mi misma! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, temblando por el cansansio y la frustración. ¡Maldición! He puesto tanto de mi parte, tanto esfuerzo y concentración...¡Pero aún así no es suficiente para vencer a Ranma!

Lágrimas salen de mis ojos. él no se da cuenta...Creo.

"¿Por qué no te cierras la camisa y lo dejamos para otro día?"

Lo veo otra vez. Aunque esté mirando hacia otro lado por cortesía, parece más un estúpido hombre confiado que un caballero. ¿Está mirando hacia otro lado...?

Lo tiro al piso de una patada.

Ranma se toca la nuca. "Oye, qué truco tan sucio, tú..."

Coloco mi pie sobre su pecho, para mantenerlo acostado.

"..tú...¡Fea marimacho!"

"¡¿Qué, creíste que lo hice a propósito?"

"No lo sé, ¡quizá una mujer tan horrorosa como tú tenga el descaro de usar trucos como esos!"

Mi sangre...está hirviendo.

Mis puños cerrados tiemblan. Mis ojos arden, mis venas están a punto de estallar. Siento como si estuviera respirando vapor...

"¡Rrrrrraannnnmmmmaaaaaaaaa...!"

¡ESPERA! No! No. Le enseñaré. Sí...Lo mantendré bajo control. Control. Je, je, je...¡Ranma está en mis manos! ¡Ja! Me estoy volviendo cruel...Cada vez más y más fría...

"Ranma...Ranma." Ahora soy yo la que sonríe.

"¿Qué ¿Qué? Akane, Akane"

Qué estúpido. Por cierto...¡Ja! ¡Le enseñaré a respetarme!

Dejo que la parte superior del gi se deslice sobre mis hombros. Coloco los puños sobre mis caderas, y dejo la camisa abierta, revelando mis senos.

"Sí, quizá una 'fea' marimacho como yo tenga el descaro de usar trucos como estos".

Mis pezones se endurecen por la fresca brisa matinal, y sé que Ranma se ha dado cuenta por la expresión en su rostro. Mi sonrisa se vuelve aún mayor.

"No lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas?"

"A...Akane..." El rostro de Ranma es rojo. "¿Qué...Qué demonios estás...?"

"¿Qué tal esto, eh?" Me llevo ambas manos a los senos, y los acaricio suavemente, juntándolos, con lujuria; el rostro de Ranma se enrojece con furia.

"Dios mío, Ranma. ¿Es esto suficiente para que te sonrojes? ¿Ahora quién es el débil?"

"¿¡A quién estás llamando débil!" Alega Ranma, luchando por levantarse. Pero lo mantengo abajo con mi pie. Esto es maravilloso.

"Hmmm, quizás no seas débil...Quizás seas un niñito inocente."

"¡¿NIÑITO? ¿Qué...?" Pregunta él.

Pero antes de que termine de protestar, lo empujo sobre el tatami.

"Sí. Es hora de tu clase de guardería, Ranma." Comienzo a reír. Esto es demasiado divertido. Dejo caer mi sostén y comienzo a acariciarme los senos, a jugar con mis pezones, tirando de ellos con mis dedos. La boca de Ranma se abre por la impresión.

"¿Crees que puedas aprender, niñito?" Puedo sentir los músculos de su pecho aflojándose bajo mi pie. "¿Es demasiado complicado?" Mis ojos viajan de su cara a su pecho, a su vientre, al ENORME bulto en sus...Dios mío. Oh, vaya, cómo me gustaría...No, espera. ¡Yo soy la que tiene el control aquí!

"Hmm, parece ser que te has dejado tomar por sorpresa. Deberías saber más que eso, Ranma."

Ranma se sonroja profundamente y protesta, pero está demasiado confundido como para hacer algo. Esto no podría ser mejor. No puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Hago peso para mantenerme sobre su pecho, mirando su cara por entre mis senos. El miedo en la cara de Ranma es totalmente remplazado por la fascinación. Nunca antes me había sentido tan poderosa. Por primera vez, tengo la ventaja.

Aún sobre el pecho de Ranma, muevo mi pie derecho y lo llevo hacia su entrepierna.

"Akane, ¿qué...?"

"Shh." Mis dedos comienzan a jugar con su sexo. Primero masajeo toda su cosa con el pie, después toco la punta con mis dedos. La confusión en el rostro de Ranma aumenta mientras él tiembla por la excitación. Siento una increíble oleada de poder corriendo a través de mis entrañas, mi corazón, y entre mis piernas.

"Oye Ranma, si soy tan fea, ¿cómo pasó esto?" Deslizo mi pie sobre la longitud de su erección.

"¿Eh?" Pregunta Ranma, sorprendido.

"Dije, ¿cómo te pusiste tan "emocionado" si soy tan fea?"

"Pues...Yo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo...Yo...Tengo que ir al baño. Es...Por eso. A...A veces pasa. En las mañanas."

Una gota de sudor resbala por su frente, y trata desesperadamente de sonreír.

"Ja, ja. Qué gracioso..." Me inclino sobre su pecho, sin romper el contacto visual. "...me pregunto que pasará si hago esto." Me toco los senos, dándole una mejor vista que antes. Mis dedos corren sobre mis pezones, los toco justo sobre su rostro. Me llevo la mano derecha a la boca, lamo mis dedos, y los llevo de vuelta hasta mi pezón. Ranma está haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración. No está funcionando.

"Como soy tan fea, supongo que esto no tendrá efecto, ¿eh?"

Ranma está demasiado confundido para protestar, cuando tomo su mano derecha y me la llevo a la boca. Lamo, succiono y muerdo cada punta de sus dedos. Cuando Ranma trata de ocultar su agitada respiración, me introduzco su dedo índice en la boca y lo lamo tan fuerte como puedo.

Ranma murmura. "No funciona." Es realmente patético. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme divertida-y un poco excitada-ante su completa fragilidad. Puedo sentir su 'mentira' palpitando contra mis nalgas, y sacudo las caderas, sólo para molestarlo.

"No creo que estés diciendo la verdad, Ranma. Crees que soy bonita, ¿no?"

"¡P...Por supuesto que no! Como dije, ¿quién querría a una chica fea...e...eee..[sus palabras se quiebran mientras muevo mis caderas]...ah..y marimacho como tú? ¡Eres...fea, no...no eres sexy, y no sabes cocinar!"

Esa frase me molestó bastante.

"Eso no fue amable, Ranma. Creo que deberías disculparte."

"Marimacho."

"Admítelo."

"¿Admitir qué, fea?"

Me muevo hacia atrás y aprieto su erección. "Piensas que soy bonita. Dilo."

"F...Fea. Eres muy fea...Si hubiera un concurso de fealdad tú...¡AH!"

Muevo su pene a través de sus pantalones.

"¿Yo qué?"

"..."

"¿Qué, Ranma? Pareces haberte quedado mudo. ¿Por qué no dices lo que ibas a decir?"

"Tú...tú...ganarías-ah-el primer-¡Mmm!-lugar."

"Ese fue un insulto muy estúpido." Aprieto con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Ranma tiembla, y sus ojos se ponen en blanco.

"Tú...tú eres...la...est...estúpida..."

"¿Es cierto eso? ¿Estás completamente seguro?"

"..."

"¡Ranma, no respondiste!"

Escucho un ruido pesado. ¿Es mi corazón? ¿Lo es? Espera, no, son Nabiki y el tío Genma en las escaleras...Juzgando por la cantidad de ruido que están haciendo, deben estar bajando para el desayuno, el señor Saotome debe estar en forma de Panda esta mañana...

"Odio terminar este juego, Ranma, pero parece que es hora de desayunar."

"..."

"Ahora, voy a preguntártelo una vez más..."

"¿Si?

"¿Soy bonita...?"

"..."

"¿...o fea?" Tomo la punta de su pene entre mis dedos.

"Ah..." Ranma vuelve a estremecerse.

"Vamos, no tengo todo el día." (Dios, amo esto. ¡Ja, jaaaa!)

"Eres...ah...eh...ahh.."

"¡Akane! ¡Ranma! ¡El desayuno está listo." Escucho a Kasumi desde la cocina.

"¡Ya voy!" Miro a Ranma, tiene una expresión de pánico en su pobre rostro.

"Parece que esto ha terminado". ¿Acaba de suspirar con alivio? "Pero como no has respondido..."

"¿Qué estás...?"

"¡El punto secreto de parálisis Tendo!" Lo ataco un poco más fuerte de lo que debería...pero no es tan malo.

Supongo que Ranma estará ahí tirado un buen rato; por lo menos hasta que papá lo encuentre y toque el punto de recuperación.

Pobre Ranma, su desayuno va a enfriarse, pero se lo merece. Realmente desearía ver cuando los demás lo descubran en el piso del dojo, con esa erección inmensa...Pero, creo que me divertiré más imaginando su vergüenza. Es lo que merece por llamarme "fea".

Ah...El desayuno. Dulce y **caliente**.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

**si les gusta dejen review...**


End file.
